Belleza intelectual
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Dentro de la biblioteca, se esconde un emocionante vaivén de emociones que hará ineludible el acercamiento entre Akko y Diana, más allá de una sincera amistad. One-shot. Diakko.


Bienvenidos a una nueva y fascinante historia que hará vibrar sus corazones.

(Sólo trato de hacer esto más emocionante)

* * *

**_Belleza intelectual_**

La primera vez que se encontraron en la biblioteca, fue un encuentro pasivo. Ninguna de las dos se miró más de lo necesario y, sonriéndose mutuamente, con nerviosismo una y con vergüenza la otra, separaron sus caminos entre los grandes pasillos que eran formados por anaqueles de libros interminables, tan semejable a un laberinto de recovecos inexplorados. Akko tomó camino hacia el ala Sur de la biblioteca, en busca de un libro de numerología mágica, que le permitiera rendir de forma suficiente el próximo examen que se le avecinaba, en cambio Diana, estaba allí más por diversión que por otra cosa. Amante de los libros había sido desde muy pequeña y aquello le había ayudado a surgir como una mente brillante con el pasar de los años, y esas costumbres no se perdían. Por lo que ahora, bañada por la cálida luz dorada que entraba por los inmensos ventanales del edificio, ella tomaba rumbo al ala Oeste de la biblioteca, deslizando sus dedos sobre las aterciopeladas coberturas que protegían las páginas secretas de los libros, y donde se detuvo, una vez su mirada pudo descansar detrás del cristal de la ventana más próxima a ella, contemplando el atardecer por un pequeño momento efímero, que se vio interrumpido cuando ciertos pasos se escabulleron detrás de ella. Al voltear, no fue difícil distinguir la figura de Akko siendo alumbrada por el sol. Aquella le sonrió con algo más que vergüenza.

\- Qué bueno que te encuentro, Diana.

La susodicha se dio media vuelta para encarar de forma cortés a su compañera. Mientras se acercaba escasos centímetros, Akko también avanzó.

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Algo así. Estaba tratando de buscar el tomo de numerología mágica que nos recomendó la maestra, pero… O ya los pidieron todos o no lo encuentro ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

\- No veo el inconveniente, sígueme Akko.

La joven asiática asintió vigorosamente y avanzó siempre por detrás de Diana, en medio de los pasillos de la biblioteca, pasando por escasos lugares de luz y sombra, en donde el sol con suerte alcanzaba a mostrarse como una luminosidad moteada en medio de la oscuridad. A medida que avanzaban y se adentraban más al fondo, el aire se volvía frío y tenebroso; ya recordaba Akko por qué no había querido venir sola a este lugar desde un comienzo. Poco después, Diana se detuvo y con un dedo apoyado en su barbilla, revisó con sus encandiladores ojos azules, cada libro que en el estante último estuviese. Por supuesto, si es que Akko tenía razón, no halló el libro que buscaba, pero sí uno muy similar que podría ayudarle, sólo en el caso de que Akko supiera entender el lenguaje de las estrellas, cosa que de verdad dudaba, pero que de igual forma retiró de su lugar y se lo dio en las manos.

\- Es cierto que ya no están los libros de numerología mágica, pero éste podrá ayudar.

\- Gracias, Diana.

\- El único problema es que está en el lenguaje de las estrellas.

Y tal como se lo había entregado en las manos a la joven asiática, Diana se aprovechó de esto para abrir el ejemplar y mostrar sus letras, que se asemejaban a símbolos estelares, con diferente número de puntas. Para Akko esto fue reducir sus esperanzas a cero. Ciertamente, ella era muy ávida a la hora de aprender idiomas, pero ¿El lenguaje de las estrellas? Eso estaba a otro nivel, fuera de este mundo. Con ello, soltó un suspiro pesado y así obtuvo una mirada solidaria de Diana, quien le dijo que no se preocupara, porque ella sabía y entendía el lenguaje estelar sin ningún problema.

\- Así que puedo ayudarte a traducirlo… ¿Te parece si estudiamos juntas?

\- ¿Me lo dices en serio? Porque no puedes retractarte luego.

La joven británica sonrió amable y empezó la marcha de vuelta a las mesas dentro de la biblioteca. Al llegar allí, tomaron asiento una al lado de la otra, y Diana abrió el libro en la primera página, comenzando a leer con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que su acompañante la escuchara, pero que a su vez, no lograra incomodar a sus demás compañeras que podrían estar en ese mismo momento estudiando. Akko se concentró demasiado en ello, o demasiado en ella.

De pronto, sus oídos escuchaban con extrema atención la voz suave de su interlocutora, moviendo sus labios a un ritmo pausado y armonioso. Sin embargo, a veces, perdía el horizonte, y esa luz dorada que se colaba por los inmensos ventanales y que iluminaban el maravilloso ser de Diana, la desconcentraba a tal punto, que su voz enmudecía y todo lo que veía a su alrededor eran polvos de oro que flotaban en el aire, danzando, bailando. Akko tuvo que sacudir su cabeza varias veces para mitigar esa creciente ensoñación, mientras Diana se incomodaba, pensando en que tal vez estaba aburriendo a su compañera. Aun así, siempre siguió adelante, hasta que Akko repitió ese gesto por quinta vez, en donde sus inseguridades crecieron y se frenó en seco para saber qué es lo que pasaba con la asiática. Akko también volvió a la tierra, después de que la voz de Diana desapareció.

La miró unos segundos confusa y parpadeó de la misma manera, esperando a que la británica continuara, cosa que no pasó ni mucho después.

\- Ahm… ¿Qué ocurre Diana? ¿Te has cansado? – Para la joven Cavendish, eso sonó más a uno ofensa que a verdadera preocupación, por lo cual procedió a fruncir el entrecejo y aclarar su garganta antes de contestar.

\- No, eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿Te has cansado o es que no me has prestado atención todo este tiempo? Porque yo también tengo cosas que hacer, pero las estoy dejando de lado porque quiero que te vaya bien en tu examen, la materia en sí no es difícil y no debes de desaprovechar esta oportunidad que te estoy dando ¿Me entiendes, Akko?

\- Uhm… Sí, Diana, lo hago, pero… ¿No te has dado cuenta?

El aura misteriosa con la que habló Akko, desconcertó un poco a Diana, quien un tanto sonrojada, se arregló la mitad de su cabello detrás de la oreja posterior a preguntar.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De esto que flota en el ambiente – Akko se acercó a ella, susurrando despacio y haciendo que Diana imitara ese secretismo curioso.

Ambas se agacharon y miraron su alrededor, viendo todo muy vacío y silencioso, excepto por ese algo al que se refería Akko, un polvo dorado que se esparcía por toda la habitación. Diana no supo explicar que era, pero también lo veía y podía sentirlo irradiando una calidez ajena al lugar. Akko sintió igual, pero desvío su atención unos segundos, para girar su cabeza y encontrarse a escasos centímetros de la mejilla izquierda de Diana, ésta un poco sonrosada. Ella la observó, su tersura y color, y tuvo la imperante necesidad de acariciarla con la punta de sus nudillos, tan delicadamente, tan lentamente. Diana al sentir su toque se sobresaltó y corrió la cara, alejándose solo para mirarla con un deje de duda y vergüenza en el rostro, que reflejó el gesto de Akko en su propia cara. La brujita asiática no supo cómo explicar el qué la había impulsado, sólo que no quería que Diana se alejara tanto.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Lo hice sin pensar. No pienses nada raro de mí. Es que tu piel se veía tan suave que no pude contenerme.

Aquello sonó más desesperado de lo que quiso, e incluso, apoyó el tinte oscuro de creer que algo andaba mal en la cabeza de Akko. Pero para su suerte, la joven Cavendish no se hizo de prejuicios.

\- Está bien, únicamente continuemos con esto, por favor.

\- Muy bien.

Akko respondió y en seguida ajustó la silla de Diana frente a la de ella, para que sus cuerpos quedaran viéndose directamente. Por supuesto, esto sorprendió la seriedad de Diana fuera y se vio incapaz de detener las acciones de la joven asiática, quien ahora se acercaba hasta estar muy, muy próxima a sus labios. Akko apoyó sus manos en la silla de su acompañante y se inclinó adelante hasta llegar a su boca, donde le regaló un tímido y encantador beso, que hizo a Diana sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Ella la miró después, confundida por su reacción.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó la joven Cavendish, desorientada, a lo que Akko se limitó para dar una respuesta sencilla.

\- Tú me pediste que lo hiciera, tú dijiste: Únicamente continuemos con esto. Supuse que te referías a esto precisamente.

\- No, yo… ¿Por qué creíste qué…? A-Akko…

La chiquilla la miró expectante por su respuesta, sonriendo sutilmente y de forma inocente. Diana, por otra parte, no supo cómo salir de esta y procedió a lamerse los labios con tal de aguantar su nerviosismo, sin embargo, la cura fue peor que la enfermedad, porque al solo contacto de su lengua en ellos, recordó al instante lo que pocos segundos atrás había sucedido. Resignada, se tuvo que auto-convencer de que, de hecho, no le había molestado tanto, de que, de hecho, no le había molestado en absoluto.

Akko se incorporó una vez más delante de ella y esta vez Diana fue consciente de su acercamiento y recibimiento pleno. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar en un nuevo y tímido beso, que se sentía suave y caliente. Akko dejó que Diana envolviera sus manos por encima de sus hombros y se aproximó más a ella, con tal de profundizar el toque de sus labios. Segundos después, se separaron y volvieron a repetirlo, sólo que ahora fue mucho más corto, pero más intenso. Sus corazones podían sentirse latiendo juntos al mismo ritmo.

Alejándose, Diana se lamió los labios por costumbre y posó las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros de Akko, separando la distancia, esto se lo tomaron como el tiempo necesario para capturar aire y poder hacer un poco más de plática antes, si es que pensaban en continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Las motas de oro… creo que se forman a tu alrededor ¿Es acaso eso una señal de que estás fuera de este mundo? – La joven británica sonrió a sus palabras, dejando una sincera caricia sobre las mejillas rojas de la asiática, y respondió:

\- Sólo tus ojos pueden mirarme de esa forma, pero te lo aseguro. Soy una persona común y corriente, nada me hace especial.

\- Eso lo dices por qué no sabes qué es, pero te lo puedo asegurar. Eres muy linda, desde la punta de tu último cabello platinado más largo hasta cada fibra que compone tu cuerpo. Eres hermosa Diana, toda tú es hermosa.

Cavendish quedó varada en la circunspección de su propio actuar, que lentamente se desvaneció en una sonrisa cálida, dirigida a la muchacha que tenía en frente, que le otorgaba todo su ostentoso cariño, sin miramientos. Fue donde se inclinó hasta llegar a sus labios y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el ardor que le provocaba esta unión justo en medio del pecho, en un silencio conciliador. Diana deslizó su lengua por encima de los labios de Akko y ésta se permitió abrir la boca sólo para alcanzar la de la dichosa británica, quien la recibió con una sonrisa, embelesada y enajenada en una diligencia que no parecía llegar o tener un final.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, sin haberse hablado en ninguno de ellos, Diana se topó con Akko a lo lejos, viendo como esta daba saltos y chillidos por haber aprobado su examen con una nota superior a la del resto, incluso jactándose de ello enfrente de sus compañeras de equipo. Sucy le pidió que dejase de ser tan molesta, mientras Lotte la defendía celebrando su buena calificación. Por la mente de Diana, acabó el recuerdo de su encuentro silencioso en la biblioteca y secretamente pidió por favor recrear la escena durante el próximo examen que se avecina. Aunque, mirando a Akko, aquello parecía un sueño efímero, que también la hizo dudar de que lo ocurrido, ciertamente, haya sido verdad. Tal vez lo soñó, se quedó dormida y creyó que una figura onírica se había vuelto realidad, en la comodidad de sus propias sábanas.

\- Sólo espero poder repetirlo en mi próximo examen – La voz de Akko, acercándose lentamente, la distrajo de sus pensamientos y la hizo esconderse detrás de la muralla, evitando ser vista. Lotte la había secundado, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y nos dirás que fue lo que hiciste para que te fuera tan bien? Tuviste dos días para estudiar y estuviste casi a la altura de una calificación perfecta como las de Diana, quizás si nos dices, nosotras podremos hacer lo mismo que tú – Akko se detuvo, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido en molestia, agregando en voz desmedidamente alta que eso era imposible.

\- Me rehúso tajantemente a que eso pase – Luego, imaginándolo, gruñó todavía más, pero por lo bajo – ¡Es más! Nunca lo vuelvas a insinuar, nadie más que yo tiene la autorización para hacerlo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Sucy, también un poco molesta por la respuesta que le habían ofrecido – Eso es ser muy egoísta, deja que nosotras también lo intentemos a tu manera.

\- ¡Ni hablar!

\- ¡Akko! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Y por qué estás tan roja?

\- De seguro estuvo haciendo algo indebido y no nos quiere decir, tramposa.

\- N-no hice nada in… Bueno, no hice trampa, de verdad estudié.

\- Mentirosa.

\- ¡Qué sí! Y no necesito que me crean, mejor me voy a la biblioteca.

\- Nosotras vamos contigo.

\- No, no me sigan, quiero ir sola…

\- Apuesto que allí oculta su sucio secreto, sigámosla Lotte.

\- Sí.

\- ¡No, no vengan! Ya déjenme sola, no quiero que vengan, lo arruinarán… lo arruinarán – Ella lloriqueó.

En tanto Diana cruzaba el pasillo, dirigiéndose también a la biblioteca, con una media sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

* * *

Agradezco su tiempo de lectura :)

L-lauriet


End file.
